slimy pleasure
by Animelemon
Summary: slime girl


Slime Girl X Reader - slime girl x reader

It's 2:00 in the morning, despite your regular schedule to wake up at ( your schedule time) you decide to stay up for a while and enjoy the soothing relief of isolation. The room is dark, but not too dark. The illuminating light from your tv seems to brighten up the room a bit. You start to feel sleepy again and doze off a bit, until the faint sound of squishing is heard. You turn your head and look around...but nothing's there. After a while you we're brought to believe that you we're imaging things and that you must really have needed more sleep. The squishing sounds where back again, but you decide to ignore it. This time a faint sort of sassy voice was heard. "Hey there cutie!" The slime girl whispered. You where so surprised by the squishy pink figure that you didn't believed your own eyes. The girls stood at a height of 5'6, despite her vivid pink color, her hair was a smooth color of blue. She had a perfect set of breasts and a round shaped butt. The slime also had a very curvy body that you just couldn't take your eyes off of.' This must all be a dream ' you thought. The slime girl approaches you in your bed. She lifts up the cover and says "let's see that lovely body of yours." She snatches the cover away and let's out a fain giggle. The slime then starts to examine your body and winks at you. This causes you to blush a bit. "Come now, stand up for me ;)." It is then you start to feel a little scared because you didn't know what she was going to do to you. "Awe don't be shy I won't hurt you." *you stand up* . "No, I'll do the exact opposite." The slimes hand then shot out at you. The slime began filling your mouth and then flowing down into your stomach. You belly begins to grow at a slow steady pace. It starts to moan and groan do to the sweet strawberry candy tasting slime moving around inside it. The flow of the slime stops and you gaze down to the bulging balloon that was your belly. The busty slime looks you in the eyes and smiles as she starts to rub your squishy slime filled belly. This causes you to blush deeply. "See? Now wasn't that fun?" The slime said with a smooth sassy whisper. "I hope so, because you're not done growing yet". The slime then starts to walk around you slowly and says, "hmm I wonder, which body part should I fill up first?" She then stops in front of you. Her eyes seem to shine as they gaze into yours. She than places her hands on your chest and says "let's do these cute boobs of yours!" The slimes hands then press on your chest, you start to feel a wonderful sensation in your boobs as they start to grow. This feeling makes your cheeks rosy red. the sweet filling of your breast growth makes you moan . The slime noticed and giggles. Your breasts have grown to the size of basketball's. The slime flow stops and the girl starts to slowly squeeze your bust. Their growth had left them quite sensitive and this makes them feel very good. "Mmm look at these yummy fun bags!" She teased. You couldn't muster up the courage to look the beautiful slime girl in the eyes so you brought your gaze to the floor. The girl gives your bust another squeeze and peeks behind you to look at your butt and says "ooh, I would just love to see that butt just bulge out of those pants of yours." The slime leans in to give you a kiss. Being pleasured from the succulent taste of her lips distract you from the slime moving towards your butt. Your eyes widen as you feel a slight tingling feeling in your Lower belly. It starts to gurgle and moan but you show no sign of growth in your tummy. You start to feel your pants get tighter and tighter as your butt begins to grow and swell inside of your pants. Its growth causes your underwear to slowly squeeze your butt. Your booty starts to bulge and lift out of your pants as it continues to grow. You've also noticed that your thighs have swelled a little too, to fit your massive butt. the swelling then stops. the slime girl gives you a little push and you fall to the floor on your butt. The impact causes you to jiggle . "Oh I almost forgot about that cute little belly of yours" she says in a taunting manner. She squeezes you again which caused your mouth to open and let out a tiny moan. The sweet slime rushes down your throat again. Your belly gurgles. And starts to grow. It swells up bigger and bigger, 'mmmpf, mmm' you muffled feeling the pleasure of your swelling belly. The slime girl seemed to not want to stop, Surprisingly you didn't either. Your belly is now swollen to the size of an exercises ball. You belly button then pops out due to the pressure in your belly. The slime seems slightly aroused as she continues to fill you up. Your belly gets tighter and tighter. Its as big as a weather balloon. You start to feel a strong pressure in your tummy. It let's out a massive groan and then.. POP!... "oops, I didn't men to pop the poor thing"... the explosion wasn't gory. It was more like a popped balloon, Just leaving little scraps everywhere. The slime girl then absorbed it's slime back into itself as you regenerated back to your normal self. "We that was fun, see you next time cutie ;)"

Finished Reading


End file.
